fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Benny
, Benoît |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =March 24 |nationality =Nohr |occupation(s)=Nohrian Border Guard |relatives =Ignatius (Son) |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Chapter 14: Light Scatters (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 13: Uprising (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 14: Orders (Fates: Revelation) |class =Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Shigeo Kiyama English Imari Williams }} Benny is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes. Profile Born as a commoner in Nohr in a farming village, Benny became a border guard for the kingdom and works often with Charlotte. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Ignatius. Birthright Benny appears briefly in Chapter 14 as Corrin and the Hoshidan army launches an assault at the Border Walls where he and Charlotte are defending. The border guards are defeated and Benny's fate is unknown. Conquest On Chapter 13, Corrin's army arrives at Cheve to stop the rebellion. The sounds of battle eventually waken Benny and Charlotte; Charlotte is angry at the Chevois for disturbing her sleep while Benny is indifferent to the raging battle. After a short misunderstanding by Corrin, Benny attempts to tell them that Charlotte wanted to "kick their asses", but is quickly hushed up by her. Benny follows along with Charlotte and joins the army. Revelation After hearing Corrin stopping Xander and Ryoma from clashing at the Destroyed Town, King Garon sends Benny and Charlotte alongside Silas to Port Dia to stop Corrin. During their battle, Benny meets Elise who politely says hello to him. He is surprised when she calls him a softie as he is used to others being intimidated by his appearance. After asking if Benny would like to join Corrin's army, Benny accepts, hoping to meet other kind individuals in the army like Elise. Paralogue In Paralogue 17, Benny is informed by some villagers that a knight is defending the village alone. Realizing it's his son, Ignatius, Benny and the army head straight to the Village to save his son and protect the village. When reuniting with his Ignatius, he mistakes him for an enemy and threatens to kill him, before Benny tells him it's his father. Ignatius is surprised to see him, and Benny claims he came running as soon as he heard he was in trouble and tells him to leave while he fights, but Ignatius won't and wants to fight alongside his father to defend the village, Benny agrees to this. After a long battle, the village is safe from the invisible forces. Benny approaches his son, proud of his newfound strength. Ignatius plays down his father's compliments, saying that if not for his original rescue, he would have most likely been killed. Knowing that he still is not as strong as his father, he demands to join the army to become stronger alongside his father. Benny obliges, but tells Ignatius that he is not as brave as he thinks as he has only been in war for a short time compared to most of the other war hardened members of the army. Nevertheless, Ignatius tells his father that he wants to become a hero just like him and Benny responds that Ignatius is fine just the way he is. Personality Despite his fearsome looks, Benny is a gentle giant. He cares for the well-being of his comrades and has a soft spot for animals, usually hanging out alone in the woods. Benny appears to be reserved, as he usually speaks short sentences. However, it is revealed that he has difficulty conversing with others and usually creates awkward moments, especially with his son. It is also shown that he is slightly afraid of ghosts. Benny expresses pride in his son and even gets emotional when Ignatius tells him that he would not have any other person for a father. Due to Benny's intimidating appearance, it often creates ill (and usually exaggerated) rumors about him, which often causes curious people to ask him if he had ever performed such feats. Although he usually ignores them, he sometimes feels hurt from them. Benny also creates charms to help him in battle, as shown with Ignatius in his paralogue and his supports with Corrin, Hayato, and Oboro. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising/Revelation Chapter 14 - Orders Lance - C |Item= Steel Lance (Conquest only) Iron Lance (Revelation only) }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 14 - Light Scatters |-|Normal= Lance - C |Item= Beast Killer (Dropped) Javelin }} |-|Hard= Lance - C |Item= Beast Killer (Dropped) Javelin }} |-|Lunatic= Lance - C |Item= Beast Killer (Dropped) Javelin }} *In Guard Stance with Charlotte, stats shown are resultant stats Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Lance - A Axe - B |Item= Beast Killer Spear }} |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates Class: |70% |60% |0% |65% |15% |45% |75% |45% |} |75% |60% |0% |65% |10% |45% |75% |50% |} |70% |60% |0% |60% |15% |40% |75% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | 0 | 0 | -3 | 0 | +3 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Female) * Nyx * Charlotte * Selena * Beruka * Camilla * Effie * Peri * Felicia * Mozu * Azura * Elise * Rinkah (Revelation only) * Oboro (Revelation only) Other Supports * Corrin (Male) * Keaton * Arthur * Hayato (Revelation only) * Ignatius * Shigure (If Benny is his father) * Kana (If Benny is his father) Overall Base Class Benny serves as the traditional physical wall Knight compared to the offensive tank set up of fellow Knight, Effie. He has a solid HP and Defensive growth and a decent resistance growth the help him absorb would-be attempts at attacking his allies, making him great for choke points and one-tile alleyways. His only main flaw is an atrocious Speed growth, which makes it almost impossible for him to double. However, given his role as a defensive wall, it does not hinder him too much. Benny's personal skill is Fierce Mien, lowering the Avoid of enemies within 2 spaces by -10. Though it works for support purposes, this effectively gives Benny a free +10 hit, letting him wield many of the lower-accuracy Lances and a lot of Axes easier than other units. He starts off as a Knight and comes with its two skills, Defense +2 and Natural Cover. From this class, Benny can promote either into a General or a Great Knight. It is highly recommended to promote him into a General first, as Benny's poor Speed growths will result in him getting doubled by almost every other unit in-game. From the General class, Benny can learn Wary Fighter and Pavise. Wary Fighter is an absolute must-have, since he will almost never double, but his enemies can easily double him without this skill. His already strong Defense makes Pavise a little redundant, but the more damage that can be shaved off of him, the better. From the Great Knight class, Benny will learn his only offensive skill from his base classes, Luna. He can also learn Armored Blow to have him tank incoming physical attacks even better. Combined with Pavise and high Defense growths, Benny should be taking very little physical damage overall. Secondary Class Benny's secondary class is the Fighter class set. From the Fighter class, Benny can learn HP +5 to be able to endure more attacks if needed. He can also learn Gamble to increase his critical hit rates, although it will drop his Hit by 10. However, due to his personal skill, this accuracy loss is negated and allows Benny to have normal accuracy with the critical hit bonus. From the Fighter class, Benny can promote to either Berserker or Hero classes. From the Berserker class, Benny will enjoy a +15% critical hit rate bonus, but suffers from having the growths of a tank in a glass cannon class. The most important skill from this class is Axefaire, as unless he gets an A+ Support with Hayato in Revelation ''or uses a Partner Seal, all of Benny's promoted classes can wield axes in combat. From the Hero class, Benny can learn Sol to recover lost HP and Axebreaker to better deal with enemy axe users. Buddy Class Benny has only one additional class set, and this is derived from Hayato, who is only available on the ''Revelation route. Arthur and Keaton provide no new classes to him, but he can bestow them his Knight class; as such, it's best to initiate A+ support from their side only. *'Hayato' - Hayato offers Benny the Diviner class set and its promotions the Onmyoji and Basara classes. Benny cannot take advantage of the Onmyoji class as his poor Magic prevents him from using it. However, Benny can take advantage of the Basara class, as he is not forcefully limited to using tomes and can use Lances in combat. From this class, Benny can learn Rend Heaven to deal with high-Strength foes and Quixotic. Although most enemies will already have a high hit chance on him due to his low Speed, Benny's high Defense ensures that these attacks will often deal little damage. It will also increase his activation rate of Luna/Rend Heaven, although he should be wary of fighting opponents that also have offensive skills on them. Marriage Options *'Female Corrin' - Corrin's secondary class will determine what class Benny can access if he marries her. Due to Benny's defensive build, secondary classes like the Monk or Oni Savage can allow Benny to learn from its promoted forms, the Great Master and Oni Chieftain, Countermagic and Counter respectively to make Benny even more dangerous by making him an extremely formidable wall. Renewal will also provide a form of HP recovery outside of Sol. *'Peri' - Peri offers Benny the Cavalier base class set. Since one of the Knight's promotion options is the Great Knight class, Benny can learn skills from the Cavalier and Paladin classes. From the Cavalier class, Benny can learn Elbow Room to deal more damage out in plain tiles and Shelter to grab any stray allied units in the attack range of the enemy. From the Paladin class, Benny can learn Defender to increase all of his stats when paired, although this will wear out over time. He can also learn Aegis and will combine well with his Pavise to have him shave damage from all sources of attack. *'Elise' & Effie - Both Elise & Effie offer Benny the Troubadour base class set. From this class set Benny can use Resistance +2 to help patch up his lackluster resistance but this should be swapped out for better skills later on and Gentilhomme to help reduce damage to any nearby female units. From the Strategist class Benny can learn Rally Resistance which is pointless unless one desires to use him as rally unit and Inspiration for a better overall support skill than Gentilhomme. From the Butler class Benny can learn Live to Serve which is unfitting on him given his nonexistent Magic growths. Tomebreaker on the other hand can help make up for his poor Resistance by giving him a Hit Rate/Evasion boost when an enemy is holding a tome. *'Oboro' - Oboro offers Benny the Spear Fighter base class set. From this class, Benny can benefit off Seal Defense to weaken an opponent's defense for others to take advantage of. From this class, Benny can promote into the Spear Master or Basara classes. Since Keaton and Arthur do not give Benny any new classes and Hayato already provides Basara from the Diviner class, Benny should be expected to have an A+ Support with Hayato. Regardless, Benny can still take advantage of the Spear Master's skill set. Seal Speed allows him to weaken an agile foe, mostly working for supporting other units to weaken the targeted enemy as Benny should usually sport Wary Fighter and his personal skill lowering their avoid. Lancefaire will work well due to the Berserker's Axefaire skill and the fact that his Conquest class sets make heavy use of both lances and axes, though if choosing only one faire then both promotions of his base class can A rank in lances, this skill maximizing his potency with said weapons. Quotes Refer to Benny/Quotes. Possible Endings Benny - Gentle Giant ( , Scary-faced Heavy Knight) : Benny returned to his hometown village and was assigned to train new soldiers in combat. He never reported for duty. Instead, he lived out his days in the forest, frolicking with his animal friends. ; Benny and Corrin (Conquest) : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Benny and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise queen of Valla. The people of Valla were initially terrified of Benny, but tales of his kindness soon became widespread. ; Benny and Azura : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Benny and Beruka : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Benny and Camilla : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Benny and Charlotte : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Benny and Effie : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Benny and Elise : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Benny and Felicia : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Benny and Mozu : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Benny and Nyx : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Benny and Oboro : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Benny and Peri : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Benny and Rinkah : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. ; Benny and Selena : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Benny is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Benny can be a diminutive of names such as Benoît, Benjamin, Benedict, and Bernard. Benoît is a Catholic French male given name. The name is the Old French word for "blessed" and is the equivalent of Benedict. Trivia * Benny shares his English voice actor, Imari Williams, with Fuga and Valter. * Benny was voted as the 13th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Benny shares the critical hit quote, "Here goes nothing!" with Felicia and Sakura. * Benny shares his English ending title, Gentle Giant, with Draug's English endings from Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Gallery BennyConcept.jpg|Concept art of Benny from Fates Charlotte Artwork.png|Artwork of Charlotte and Benny from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter Cipher Benoit 2.jpg|Benny as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Benoit.jpg|Benny as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a General. Benoit confession.jpg|Benny's confession scene. Benoit portrait.png|Benny portrait. Benoitavatar.png|Benny's official Twitter icon FEF Benoit My Room Model.png|Benny's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters